


Telling Scary Stories

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Stories, Hanging Out, Holidays, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spooky stories, Telling Ghost Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: “Let’s tell ghost stories!” Daniel suggested happily. Brendon groaned and the others started laughing.“Are you fifteen years old?” Brendon asked.“Are you scared?” Nico retorted, smiling.“He just doesn’t have any good stories,” Daniel said, patting Brendon on the head in a condescending way. “I’ll start!”





	Telling Scary Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxodelvidestruction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/gifts).

> Yeah I know. But I got inspired. Thanks for letting me play with your things for a bit, Del. :)

From outside the house had looked pretty grim, but as they opened the door and stepped inside, Sebastian was pleasantly surprised. Sure, it was old and out in the middle of Finnish nowhere, but it had a rustic and solid charm, and certainly seemed good enough for a weekend getaway.

“Nice!” Daniel said, dropping the bags he was carrying, pushing past Sebastian and taking a flying leap into one of the couches in the big open room on the ground floor. It creaked in complaint as he landed.

“I’m not carrying your bags,” Brendon announced as he passed with his own bag, going up the stairs.

“Nico?” Daniel tried, looking as helpless as he could. Nico laughed at him but Jenson, behind him, looked like he was about to pick up the bag.

“Jenson, let him suffer,” Nico said without even looking. Jenson gave Daniel an apologetic shrug and walked after Nico up the stairs.

“Fine,” Daniel grumbled, getting up and walking after the others to put his bags away. When he got back downstairs, Kimi was occupying most of the couch.

“How’d you get up there and back down again so quick?”

“Not trying to get somebody else to carry my bags,” Kimi muttered, pulling his cap low over his face.

\--

“You’re making the bed?” Robert came in with their suitcase and found Inkeri taking bedclothes out of the cupboard.

“No,” she said, putting the folded covers and pillowcases on the bed. “_We’re_ making the bed.”

“I think it can wait...” He put the suitcase down and hugged her from behind. Having practically grown up in the paddock and around the other drivers, Inkeri was strategic enough to pick them the bedroom furthest from the others, and with a neighboring room only on one side. He kissed her behind the ear, but when she turned around in his arms and gave him _that_ look, he knew it was no use.

“If I know Minttu, it can’t wait,” she said, wriggling free and handing over one of the pillow cases. He was about to argue but realized she was probably right. As usual when they got together in any constellation, Minttu would have brought some kind of refreshments which were usually quite high in alcohol. Daniel and Kimi both being present ensured that there’d be plenty of beer too.

With a sigh, he started to help make the bed.

\--

When they came into the kitchen it was full of talking and laughing already. Hanna was quick to press a small glass each on them before returning to her conversation with Sebastian and Nico. Minttu was talking animatedly to Jenson about boxing, and Inkeri slipped over to where Brendon and Daniel were chatting about engines. Kimi was taking things out of the fridge and nudged Nico out of the way of the stove.

They had a nice dinner together, talking and joking. Daniel and Kimi had been sure to buy enough beer for everyone and when night fell, enshrouding the house in darkness and the cold from outside began seeping in through the windows, Jenson got a fire going in the fireplace.

They settled down in the living room. Daniel and Brendon sat on one couch, arguing over who should get to lie down, and Robert took the seat next to them and let Inkeri put her legs in his lap. Jenson and Nico were on the other couch, Nico with his head in Jenson’s lap, Jenson stroking his hair softly. Hanna curled up in one of the arm chairs and Minttu perched on the armrest of it, while Seb sat down in the other arm chair, loving the warmth from the fire. He glanced out the window. The night was a solid mass, pressing in from all sides, and the only sounds apart from the fire were the wind blowing outside and the creaking of the old house.

“So what are we going to do now?” Kimi came in carrying a blanket and fiddled with a floor lamp for a little bit before getting it to light up. He turned off the other lights. Without thinking about it, Sebastian pulled his feet up off the floor. The fire cast dancing shadows on the walls and the darkness from outside suddenly seemed to be creeping in through the walls. Kimi sat down on the floor, covered his legs with the blanket, and leaned back against the armchair.

“Let’s tell ghost stories!” Daniel suggested happily. Brendon groaned and Hanna started laughing.

“Are you fifteen years old?” Brendon asked.

“Are you scared?” Nico retorted, smiling.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Jenson said with a wink to Hanna, who stuck her tongue out at him.

“He just doesn’t have any good stories,” Daniel said, patting Brendon on the head in a condescending way. “I’ll start!”

Kimi sat up a little straighter, Nico sat up and cozied up close to Jenson’s side, and Brendon moved away from Daniel a little so he could watch him tell the tale.

“It was a dark and stormy night...”

\--

“... and the scraping against the door grew louder, and she dropped the flashlight... and in the light she saw her boyfriend, lying on the floor, dead.” Daniel concluded his story and it only took a few seconds before his usual, huge smile was back on his face. “Good, right?”

“That _was_ good,” Nico said, sounding impressed. Even Brendon nodded, and deigned to lean forward and give Daniel a kiss on the cheek. Sebastian had curled up tight in the armchair and had scooted down so far his hand was on Kimi’s shoulder, holding on to him. Minttu had slid into the armchair and somehow, Hanna had ended up in her lap.

Kimi made a little noise, shrugging. “It was pretty good, it was alright.”

“Oh and I suppose you can do better?” Daniel grinned confidently. He couldn’t imagine a less likely person to tell ghost stories than Kimi.

“Don’t start that,” Jenson said warningly. Nico nodded, Robert shook his head, and Minttu shot Daniel a sharp smile.

“Why not?”

“Don’t you know about the Europe-thing?”

“What Europe-thing?”

Jenson sighed. “The further east you go, right, the worse the stories.”

“What’cha mean?”

“It means the English, their stories are not so bad,” Nico said, pointing to Jenson. “Then you get to the Germans...”

Seb raised his hands in mock-celebration.

“Then there are the Finnish...” Nico continued, and Kimi and Minttu shared an amused look. “And last, the Polish.” Robert sat up a little straighter, and Inkeri snickered quietly.

It was quiet for a second and Daniel looked thoughtful.

“Isn’t Finland more east than Poland?” Sebastian asked, making Kimi look up at him with an affectionate smile.

“Only on the map,” Jenson said, nodding. “It’s more about east mentality, I guess, I don’t know. If you’ve never had Japanese friends, I don’t know how to explain it to you.”

“Japan isn’t in Europe,” Daniel said.

“Clever boy,” Brendon praised sarcastically.

“And Australia is more east, so ours are still worse.”

“Australia doesn’t count, it’s not east, it’s just Australia!”

“Are you going to tell us a scary story?” Minttu prompted, getting the attention back to Kimi. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” she shot at Jenson, giving him a very superior smirk. Inkeri and Robert laughed, and Jenson had the decency to give Minttu a little bow.

Kimi made a little noise and shrugged.

“I can try.” He sat up, glancing at Sebastian, and then he cleared his throat.

“There was a man who lived in a cabin in the woods, and every winter, when it got cold outside and the snow made it hard to go in to the city...”

\--

Kimi went on, weaving the story of a reclusive man making a pact with the creatures of the forest to make his winters easier. His tone was as serious as ever, making the story sound all the more real; when he described the solid darkness of a winter night, the biting cold oozing in through every crack in an old cabin’s walls, they could all feel it. When he described the bitter man, fooled by the forest spirits into losing his soul, turning hostile towards anything living that came too close and then finally dying and becoming a restless ghost, they all seemed to move even closer together. Jenson had his arm around Nico and was holding him tight. Nico wasn’t looking at Kimi at all, staring resolutely at the cushion next to Jenson’s leg. Brendon and Daniel were holding hands, Daniel gaping at the Finn. Sebastian was so tense in his armchair that his muscles were shaking.

When the story finished Kimi fell silent. It was as if his words had released the ghost he had been describing, set it to roam outside in the woods, watching them through the darkness. The fire had almost burned out and the red glow of the embers made Kimi’s face look bony and evil. Nobody in the room was in any doubt that they were indeed spending the weekend in a haunted house, in _that_ haunted house.

“That... was...” Daniel started.

“Fucking scary,” Brendon filled in.

“It is just a story,” Kimi said, smiling. “Nothing can happen to us here.”

“Oh yeah, of course!” Jenson said, his voice a lot more high-pitched than usual. “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”

“What are you afraid is going to happen? Do you believe in ghosts?” Kimi struck out his hands and the floor lamp behind him went out, casting the room into near-complete darkness. Hanna screamed.

There was scrambling throughout the room, it sounded like someone fell off one of the couches, Daniel cursed, Nico called out something in French, Jenson said “what the fuck?!”, and Kimi was laughing.

There were rustling noises and the light came back on. Then Kimi turned to the fire, stoking it back to life and adding two more logs.

“Are you guys scared?” He sounded very amused. Everyone but Minttu was on their feet. Sebastian was actually on the floor, Nico was muttering, clutching at his own chest, Robert had gotten in front of Inkeri, and Brendon had his fists raised as if he was ready to fight.

“How did you do that?!” Daniel demanded.

“Maybe it was a ghost,” Kimi said. He waited just long enough for Daniel to stop staring at him and look like he was going to talk again.

“I put a timer on the lights.” He pointed behind himself. Sure enough, the floor lamp had a timer on the plug. “Pretty funny.”

Nico laughed, but it was a slightly tense sound, and Jenson was still patting his back.

“I’m just going to sleep right here tonight, I’m just _not_ moving,” he said, sitting back down on the couch and pulling Nico down with him.

After a few minutes of calming down, retaking their seats, and a fair few fortifying drinks, Robert cleared his throat.

“So is it my turn?”

Kimi waved his hand to indicate the floor was open, and then motioned for Seb to move so he could sit down in the arm chair. Sebastian looked like he was about to protest, until Kimi pulled him into his lap. Inkeri sat up too, and Brendon folded his long legs so his feet weren’t on the floor anymore. Minttu folded her hands in Hanna’s lap, and Nico’s hand tensed on Jenson’s leg.

“Alright Kubica, let’s see what you’ve got,” Daniel said confidently, leaning in as best he could with Brendon so close by his side.

“Alright,” Robert said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, looking at his hands. When he looked up again, his face was set and serious.

“It was only a few years ago...”

\--

When Robert stopped speaking there was absolute silence. There was not a movement, and everyone seemed to be holding their breaths.

“What the serious fuck, man?” Daniel finally broke the silence, but his voice was barely above a whisper.

“That is some fucked up stuff,” Brendon agreed.

Hanna’s eyes were big and round, Seb was holding tight to Kimi’s hand, Jenson’s mouth was open and his eyebrows were raised, and Nico looked quite disgusted.

“Did... did you just make that up?” Jenson asked.

“No, it’s an old story, my mother...”

“Your _mother_?!” Daniel squawked. Robert nodded, smiling.

“Told you it got worse,” Jenson said with a sigh. “Hope nobody was planning on sleeping tonight.”

“Aren’t you scared?” Hanna asked. Inkeri half-shrugged.

“I’ve heard it before,” she said. “Not that it gets any better,” she added, shaking her head. “You had to tell that one...”

“I did not want it to be _too_ scary,” Robert said.

They all fell quiet again. There was a moment of fragile peace before a noise in the hallway made them all jump.

“You didn’t lock the door?” Sebastian said, sounding scandalized.

“Thought I did,” Kimi muttered, stretching to try to look out into the hallway.

“Hello?” a voice called, and there were sounds of coats being taken off and a bag being dropped on the floor. Soon, Daniil Kvyat looked around the corner.

“Sorry we’re late. What are you all doing?”

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> This was all in good fun, as per usual! :)  
Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
